


the art of seduction

by sidetrackedandoverlapped



Series: johnny bond series [4]
Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidetrackedandoverlapped/pseuds/sidetrackedandoverlapped
Summary: the arrival of his best mate’s little sister proves to be trouble for bondy





	the art of seduction

**Author's Note:**

> (note: heavy smut with a 20 year old and 30 year old so don’t read if it’s not your cup of tea)

Your parents always knew you were trouble. That’s why they didn’t think twice before sending you off to a boarding school on the other side of the country for your whole high school experience. In return, you didn’t think twice before applying for a university as far away from Newcastle as possible.

“Come home.” Your brother Daniel had begged over the phone at you. You didn’t for another two years. It wasn’t until you turned twenty that you finally found yourself on the steps of your parents’ small cottage. Through school you were forced to communicate with them but the moment you had graduated you refused to reach out to them and now, two years later, you dreaded the conversation that was bound to arise.

“Oh Y/N!” You mother wept as she hugged you. Your father also hugged you but didn’t shed a tear. When you entered for dinner it started nice. Small talk about what you had been doing at university and work, but then your father had mentioned the period of silence. Then you mentioned the abandonment. Next thing the house was echoing all three voices screaming abuse.

“IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!” Your father roared.

“YOU SENT ME AWAY. DANIEL GOT TO GROW UP IN A HOUSEHOLD WITH YOU AND I GOT SENT TO THAT FUCKING DREADFUL BOARDING SCHOOL! I WAS ALONE.”

“YOU WERE A BRAT! YOU NEEDED GUIDANCE!”

“YOU COULD HAVE SENT ME TO FUCKING THERAPY!” The front door swung open and Daniel stepped through, shrugging off his jacket.

“Started the party without me aye?” He grinned. You rolled your eyes with a smirk.

“We are getting our bags.” Your father curtly nodded at your brother and your mother cried as she stepped up the stairs.

“Bags for what?” You rolled your eyes at your father’s sneer.

“Your mother and I are going hitchhiking for the year. Your brother is housekeeping.” He stomped off and you turned to your brother with a raised eyebrow. He grinned in response.

+++

“I see you still haven’t matured.” It took Daniel two days before he threw a party with some friends.

“It’s my best mate’s birthday. I was morally obliged.” Daniel winked. You were on the kitchen counter with a red cup full of Malibu as your brother placed the final touches on the cake. You could hear the echo of voices over the pumping music and the smell of weed and cigarettes would stain the house for months.

“Looking good Daniel!” You watched as one of his mates bound in, shirtless with a blunt hanging from his lips.

“It’s all for you Lou Lou.” Daniel blew him a kiss before they stumbled out with the cake. You watched from the archway over the kitchen as they sang happy birthday with the twenty or so others to one of their mates. He was standing in the centre of the lounge, grinning as they edged closer. He had curly brown hair hidden under a black hat and, like most of the partygoers, had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. You were instantly struck with how attractive he was.

“Happy birthday dear Johnny, happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Everyone screamed. You watched Johnny bend down and blow out the candles before going to cut it with the knife.

“If you touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest girl.” Your brother joked. You tried not to laugh when four or so girls inched closer to him.

“Dirty thirty Bondy boy!” Someone with shaggy blonde hair clapped him on the back. He just shook his head before standing back to let everyone eat the cake. Everyone was so high they almost launched themselves at the food. You watched as John swapped his smoke for a beer and scanned the room. It was then that he finally noticed you hanging back from everyone. His breath caught and you felt a jolt of confidence. You leant your affect on others from a young age, and it was one of the reason’s you got shipped off to boarding school. You raised your cup to him before bringing it to your bright red lips. He repeated the action back before drowning the rest of his bottle. You made sure that when he looked up again you were gone.

+++

“Pack your bags!” Your brother burst into your room in excitement. You looked up from your book with a look of annoyment.

“Kicking me out so soon?” You fake sighed. You watched from the corner of your eye as Lou and Bondy appeared in your doorway.

“Johnny boy here is flying us all to France. I said I couldn’t leave you because you came all this way so your coming.” He looked at you with pure happiness and you just went back to your book.

“Are you rich?” You didn’t look at John, but he knew you were asking him.

“I s’ppose.”

“Y/N just say thank you and pack your bags. We are leaving tonight.” Your brother wrested Lou out of the room as they talked animatedly about their plans of getting drunk and scaling the Eiffel tower.

“Thank you John.” You finally looked up through your eyelashes. You made sure to move your leg so that the skirt you were wearing slowly slid down your thigh. His eyes were glued to the flimsy peace of material and just as it was about to reveal your inner thigh, you put your book down and stood up. He snapped back to reality and cleared his throat.

“Couldn’t impose on your family time but I need my best mate to celebrate with me.” You nodded in faux understanding before bending over the desk in the corner of the room to reach for your passport. The skirt lifted from behind and you couldn’t help but giggle as the door slammed shut behind you.

+++

Through pure luck you ended up sitting on the flight, squished between Johnny near the window and your brother on the aisle. Lou and Ed where sitting in front with their girlfriends and a couple of others who you didn’t know.

“What are you studying at uni?” Johnny asked as the journey began.

“Psychology.” You felt the ghost of a smile grace your lips and lowered your voice so your brother didn’t hear.

“Ask me my major.” You winked and he smirked before leaning closer.

“What’s your major?”

“Sexology.” You smirked as you raised the red lollipop that you had been sucking on to help your ears with the turbulence to your lips. His eyes stayed focused there as you slowly pushed it between them.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be playing this game with me?” His voice was husky as he looked deep into your eyes. You offered him a playful smile and moved your attention to your book.

“What game?” He let out a breathy chuckle and put his headphones in. Without permission, you plucked one and started listening too. Johnny didn’t protest and instead moved his head so he could read over your shoulder. You could have screamed with laughter when the next page happened to be an extremely detailed depiction of the main character fucking a girl in the alley of a bar. When you felt John squirm beside you, you felt the need to stir him up.

“Hmmm.” You let out a small hum that only he could hear before moving your hand to your knee. As you continued reading the smutty pages you slowly trailed your hand up in mock concentration. Shifting again, Johnny coughed and tried to look out the window instead. Pressing your knees together, your ankle moved left so that it rubbed against his, drawing his attention back to you. It was just in time to sick your fingers dance underneath your skirt.

“Fuck.” Johnny swore, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt. You slyly returned to normal as he stood to his feet, smashing his head on the no smoking sign.

“Alright Bonds?” Your brother laughed. Bondy grumbled as he walked past, and you had to stifle your giggle when you noticed him trying to discreetly cover his crush.

“My music.” You complained childishly with a grin. He ignored you and raced to the back, taking cover in the bathroom. After a longer time than usual, he reappeared.

“Bout time.” Ed snorted. Johnny ignored him and collapsed onto his seat. His face was bright red and he couldn’t look you in the eye. You watched his throat as his breathing made it seem like he had run a marathon.

“You alright mate?” Lou frowned as he looked between Bondy and your smirking figure. He was waved off and John bent down so he could whisper in your ear when everyone stopped paying attention.

“You need to lay off little one.” His fingers slid beneath your skirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

“Make me Mr Bond.”

+++

The retreat you were staying at was beautiful and as you stared out across the countryside, you weren’t at all surprised when your door opened and closed quickly.

“I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up.” You didn’t take your eyes of the mountains as steps came closer. You were wearing a white silk nightdress with a matching robe and you knew it would look exquisite under the moon’s glow.

“I shouldn’t be here.” Johnny moved to stand behind you and ghosted his lips against your neck.

“I think you belong here.” You slowly moved your gaze to him with the siftest of smiles.

“You’re my best mates’ sister… and your ten years younger than me. I definitely don’t.” He glared at you and you shrugged.

“I’m good at keeping secrets.” You brought his finger to your lips and pressed it against them as if to shush yourself. Without breaking eye contact, your lips parted and he slowly pressed it down on your tongue.

“Our little secret.” He agreed. He pulled his finger out slowly and ran it down your lip until he was lightly holding your neck. You see him trying to figure out how to approach next, so you decided to take control. Your hands trailed down his body and you slowly fell to your knees before his towering figure. His in take of breath was sharp as you looked up from underneath your lashes. You slowly slipped your gown off and nipples hardened at the cool night’s air. You heard Bondy swear under his breath and repeated it as you slowly pulled down the sweatpants, he was meant to sleep in. His whole body was stiff when you gripped him and when he felt your mouth, he was sure he would finish then and there. His light grip on your hair and shuddering form had you squeezing your legs together to soothe the ache. You had played this game before, but the affect Johnny had on you was like nothing you never knew.

“Come here.” He grunted you pulled away and raised yourself to his lips. His kiss was harsh as he backed you up against the wall. His body was pressed to yours as he pushed the last piece of material from your form. You were both bare and seemingly both made the same hum of appreciation for each other’s body. Without warning, John Lifted you to his hips and slammed into you hard. You threw your head back in pleasure and let out a soft cry as he began a steady pace. The sound of skin moving against skin filled the room as you both panted in ecstasy.

“Oh, fuck John.” You mewled. His lips were on your throat sucking and you cursed, knowing the bruises would be a bitch to cover tomorrow.

“Fuck you feel fucking amazing.” He panted the words against your neck and you could feel the tingling sensation you were so use to. Pushing him slightly, he dropped you to the floor which a whine. Your hands were on his chest as you guided him to your bed. You took a second to admire him laying on top the white sheets before crawling up to him.

“You definitely belong in my bed Johnathon Bond.” You whispered the words against his lips. He moved to kiss you, but you pulled back and lowered yourself onto him. He bucked up and you both moaned a little louder than one should when you’re trying to keep a secret.

“Oh god definitely.” His breath hitched and you could tell he was getting close. His hand gliding along your thigh until his finger was right where you needed it.

“You’re very good at this.” You let out a breathy laugh and you picked up pace. He used the other hand to steady your hip and let out a similar laugh.

“Right back at you Y/L/N.” You kept moving until the tingly sensation to hold and your whole body seemed to tense up as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through it. He let you ride out your high before sitting up and wrapping both hands around your waist. You were pressed up against his chest as he moved you to his will, the over stimulation driving you crazy. With a string of curses, his movements stopped before slowing the pace. You both moaned and greedily tried to steal as many kisses from one another as possible. You let him lay you down beneath his trembling form and enjoyed the slow kisses during the comedown. You had never had someone treat you so softly after sex and the act was so foreign you didn’t know how to feel. You hadn’t had butterflies in years so when they erupted in your stomach and chest you almost jumped in shock.

“Will you stay?” You whispered into his shoulder as he moved to kiss your collarbone.

“Just until the sunrises.” He ran his nose back up and kissed you softly. He moved to your side and you buried yourself into his hold. Laying there entwined with one another, you wondered if you would ever feel this calm again.

“Goodnight John.” You whispered.

“Goodnight Y/N.”

+++

He was gone when you woke up. You weren’t expecting him to be there, but you still found yourself deflated at the sight of an empty bedroom. If wasn’t for the satisfying ache between your thighs, you might have believed the night to be a dream. You quickly stepped into the shower, finding yourself excited to see John at breakfast, and relived the memory under the hot stream of water. You found yourself craving his touch and turned off the water instead of satisfying yourself like usual. You stopped yourself in front of the mirror and took a steady breath. No, you didn’t want to be a girl with a crush to him. Throwing on a sheer white dress with a black bikini, you slowly descended the stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen and your brother noticed you first.

“Fuck Y/N that’s fucking see through!” He covered his eyes and you simply rolled his eyes and walked to the kettle.

“Don’t look then.” One of the girls who joined the trip laughed before resting her head on your brother’s shoulder. You frowned at the exchange in confusion and went back to dunking a tea bag in your cup.

“Liz here is going to the be your sister in law.” Bondy’s deep voice echoed from the counter. You tried to not to squirm as it struck a vivid memory of his swearing lips the night before.

“Oh, another one?” You left the room with your tea leaving Lou in a fit of giggles and everyone else trying to hide their laughter.

“You’re nothing but a bitch Y/N!”

“Love you too Danny!” Once you finished your tea on the patio, you found yourself bathing by the pool with your foot dancing along the surface. Everyone else came stumbling out laughing but you were to content in the French sun to pay any attention.

“Damn Dan, if that wasn’t your sister…” You heard a voice quietly try and whistle making you roll your eyes under your sunnies.

“Shut the fuck up.” Daniel snapped back. You tried not to smile as you pictured Johnny shifting uncomfortably beside him.

“Anyways, let’s take a photo.” Lou clapped. Everyone began moving to a small cliff towards the backyard and you stayed where you were. You hadn’t forgotten that you were an invader on this trip. When your body left the ground and you found yourself being carried, you let out a yelp. Everyone cheered and you looked up to see Johnny’s face hovering above yours.

“If I can’t get out of photo’s, you can’t either.” When your feet touched the grass you lightly pushed him.

“Not cool Johnathon.” You scolded him and he gave you a small smirk. As you turned to position yourself for the photo, you couldn’t help pushing yourself up against John and in return his hands slid beneath your skirt. Neither of you considered someone would see and when you both let your fingers brush against one another after the photo had been taken, the gaze locked on the two of you didn’t register.

+++

It was midnight and you decided you would go to John’s room this time. When you finally reached his door, voices echoed from inside, stopping you in your tracks.

“She’s a child John!” You instantly recognised Lou’s voice and you quickly scolded yourself for being so open near the group.

“I don’t know what your talking about?” You heard John try to defend himself. Moving into the shadows, you decided to listen some more.

“I’m not a fucking moron. She’s ten fucking years younger John. AND she’s Danny’s little sister for fucks sake! Daniel, our childhood best friend!” Lou lectured him. You could hear someone, probably pacing inside.

“Fuck Lou… I… she’s fucking incredible.”

“No. Johnathon you can’t. You’re a fucking Rockstar okay. You can have whoever you want. Not her!” You flinched at the idea that Bondy would find someone else.

“Lou…”

“Promise me Bond.”

“But…”

“Promise me!”

“… No more. I promise.” You heard the words and inwardly swore. You knew the friendship between Lou and Bondy was as good as it gets, and a promise between them would be virtually unbreakable.

“Talk to Sarah. We invited her because we know she would be perfect for you.” Turning on you heel, you snuck back into your room. Sarah was a quiet girl in the group who never really piped up unless it was to name drop some obscure band that only Johnny seemed to know. You found yourself seething at the thought of her pretty brunette curls and kind blue eyes. You laid in bed, still holding a small amount of hope that maybe he would sneak in, but your hope proved fruitless and you fell asleep alone with a weird weighted feeling directly on your heart.

+++

_“Do you wanna come for a bite with me?”_ The question kept echoing through your mind as you sipped a glass of wine. You were surrounded but the group at a small bar in the middle of town. Except two people were gone.

_“Do you wanna come for a bite with me?” _John’s voice was on replay. You kept seeing Sarah’s eyes light up and her quick nod had you gigging your nails into your palm. That was midday and it was now 10pm and they where still yet to show up.

“Sarah texted me that they were back at the house at 7 getting ready and I didn’t tell her where we were until 9:30.” Liz giggled to your brother.

“Damn our Johnny boy must be having some fun.” Your brother raised his glass and a couple of people around him raised theirs’s with a cheer. Lou tried to discreetly look at you and you simply smiled at him taking joy in watching him squirm away uncomfortably.

“Nah Johnny is a gentleman. He’ll take her on a date first.” Ed piped up with a laugh. Everyone broke into their small conversations for another half an hour before Daniel let out a drunken cheer.

“THE MAN OF THE HOUR!” He roared and the table cheered. Sarah shoved past John to sit beside Liz and Bondy slowly dragged himself into the chair beside Lou. You decided to analyse what Sarah was doing to see what had happened. Her lipstick was smuged and her small hairs where falling from her neat bun. She showed all the signs of being freshly fucked but her animated complaining to Liz as she tried to withhold tears were making you think otherwise.

“What happened?” You heard Lou whisper.

“Doesn’t matter.” Johnny replied with a huff. You quietly lifted yourself from your chair to the bathroom, trying to distance yourself from him. You had given up hope of one more round with the guitarist, so you planned on staying as far away from him as possible.

“What happened?” There was a bustle of noise outside the stall and you knew it was Liz. This couldn’t be more perfect.

“He was flirting all day and he even kissed me on the way home. When we got there and you were all gone I just decided fuck it you know? So I fucking mounted him on the couch and like we were about to do it and then he…” Sarah almost cried as she told the story and you bit your lip in anticipation of the last part of the story.

“He what?”

“He moaned Y/N’s name.” Sarah spat before bursting back through the bathroom door. You heard Liz call out as she followed behind. As you washed your hands, you processed the information. You couldn’t help but beam with accomplishment. Maybe there was a chance? You just had to make him realise what he’s missing. You headed straight from the bathroom to the barn, not sparing a single glance at the table.

“What can I get you?” The bartender questioned.

“Just a glass of shiraz.” He nodded and went away before coming back. When you went to hand him some cash, he shook his head.

“The man to the left in the leather jacket has paid for you.” Looking over, you saw a tall man with black curls holding a glass of beer up. You returned the gesture and tried not to think to hard about the memory of Johnny’s birthday party. He beckoned you with his finger and you didn’t hesitate. You slowly strutted over, letting him scan your little black dress before taking a seat on the stool beside him.

“I’m Victor.” His accent was thick and usually it would have you enthralled in no time, but you couldn’t shake Bondy from your head. Was he watching?

“Y/N.”

Three wines later, you let him sweet talk his way into lightly rubbing your knee. Your head was beginning to feel light and heavy all at once. The buzz was leaving you giggling at all his terrible jokes and compliments. You could hear your table still chattering and laughing but you had made sure not to let your gaze fall to it once.

“Come for a cigarette beautiful.” He rose and offered you a hand. You let him help you steady yourself before stumbling ahead. He wouldn’t let go off your hand but you let it slide. Reaching the cool night air was refreshing and you quickly let your eyes shut in bliss.

“Mmm nice.” You whispered. He shuffled around and slowly stepped into you. When you stepped back you felt yourself pressing against the brick wall.

“You’re very pretty Y/N.” He didn’t hesitate as he placed his lips on yours. When your eyes shut you automatically pictured John’s blue eyes.

“No.” You mumbled against his lips. You pushed him back but he didn’t seem to move.

“Please stop.” You mumbled as you moved your head to the side. In a flash he was stumbling back in shock.

“Fuck off mate!” John stepped in front of your figure and towered over Victor.

“Cunt.” You heard him spit before barging back into the bar.

“Johnny?” You mumbled, leaning your head on his shoulder blade.

“Let’s get you to bed.” He grabbed you around the waist and pretty much carried your limp figure to one of the taxis.

“John!” A voice yelled. You both turned to see Daniel and Lou jogging over.

“Y/N you light weight.” Daniel laughed before holding your cheek in comfort. You smiled softly at him before stumbling into Bondy again.

“What happened?” Lou asked, looking between the two of us.

“That French slime ball got a bit too touchy.” Bondy spat. You felt him tighten his fingers on your waist for a second.

“How about Daniel takes her home?” Lou tried to step forward, but Johnny quickly shook his head.

“No.”

“John…”

“I’ve got her.” Daniel flicked his gaze between both of them before raising his eyebrow at you. You smiled sheepishly making him pinch the bridge of his nose.

“When Sarah kept alluding to you having the hots for someone else…” He frowned at Bondy who straightened his back in defence.

“Mate…” Lou went to step in but Johnny held up his hand.

“Your sister is one of a kind mate.” The statement seemed to hide some hidden meaning between Daniel and himself as they stared at one another for almost a minute before Daniel shrugged.

“Whatever, she’s not my property. Just means we can’t talk about our fucking sex life anymore.” Turning on his heel, you watched in shock as Daniel stumbled back into the bar, dragging a bewildered Lou with him.

“What?” You mumbled as Johnny helped you into the back of the taxi. He bundled you up in the back and pressed a kiss to your head.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” You sighed and went to protest but you were just too exhausted.

That night you found yourself back in Johnny’s warm embrace.

“Goodnight John.” You whispered.

“Goodnight Y/N.”


End file.
